


I Tried to Fix It

by ghastly_enby



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Character Death, Other, References to Depression, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastly_enby/pseuds/ghastly_enby
Summary: When unfortunate circumstances lead to the death of the autobots and decepticons: how far is someone willing to fo to bring them back?
Kudos: 5





	I Tried to Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> So i haven't written in a long time but i had a sudden urge to finally write some of my au for Transformers prime. Its a cyborg au with plenty of angst. I'm not sure how long it will go for because I'm still figuring stuff out myself. Though i hope you thoroughly enjoy reading it and thank you ahead of time.  
> (I will also probably change the title for this story at some point unless i get attached to it)

It wasn't suppose to be this way. What happened wasn't suppose to be the way things have ended. They should all still be here at the base making jokes or watching tv but, they're not... Ever since that day nothing ever was the same. We weren't the same. We all lost the ones we have called our family. The ones we loved and cared for. The worst part is that we couldn't do anything about. June and Agent Fowler made all of us stay behind to keep us safe... To keep us from getting hurt. They couldn't have prepared us for the news we received that day.

That team prime was dead along side the decepticons. None of us believed it, we didn't want to believe it. We made excuses for why they weren't answering for why they weren't here yet. Reality came crashing down on all of us when Fowler and his team brought back of what was left over of team prime. We couldn't handle it. What we didn't want to believe was right there in front of us. In pieces covered in dirt and dried energon. This was how they left us not with a single goodbye but, in shreds of shrapnel. What was left of their remains didn't leave much for the imagination, the absolute carnage of battle was embedded into their remaining metal.

I don't remember much of the conversations after Fowler brought in the remains of our fallen family. I just remember the stinging sensations in my eyes as tears begun to cascade down my cheeks. I could barley breathe as the lump in my throat let out a pitiful whimper. I couldn't take it and let my body drop to the floor too weak to even stand. I could barely hear the trembling sobs of Raf beside me. Through my tears I can see his small figure shaking next to me as I toke on the responsibility of comforting him. Pulling him into my shaky embrace we both let our tears practically run dry. Looking up from the embrace I see June doing her best to comfort Jack as his shoulders rake up and down from his crying, in his hand i see a pink piece of Arcee's head piece. His knuckles whiten from gripping it with such sadness, anger and hope. Hope that somehow, someway they are still alive.

Miko was a different story entirely. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to stay here and wallow in self-pity and sadness. She didn't want to face this reality. She screamed till her own voice was raw and course. Throwing anything that was around her when Fowler or June try to talk her out of her rage. She was still just a kid that believed her friend to be alive. That Bulkhead was a wrecker and it would take a whole lot more to take down a wrecker. She reasoned that they were just in hiding and trying to throw the decepticons off their trail. Finally growing tired she sat herself down on the old couch as she to succumbed to the reality of it all. They were dead. Team prime was dead and they are never coming back.

The base has never felt so devoid of life until that day. When we all came to the realisation that our friends will never come back ever again. The grumpy shouts of Ratchet yelling at Bulkhead for breaking something of him will never be heard from again. Arcee's constant worried pace for Jack as he leaves with Smokescreen to hang out will never be seen. Bumblebee won't be back to watch tv or play games with his best buddy Raf. Wheeljack's boorish behavior won't be around for Ultra Magnus to reprimand. Lastly, we won't ever see Optimus Prime or hear him say " Autobots roll out." We won't see them ever again. We didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

Gathering ourselves together as best as we could, we all made the group decision of having a funeral for all of them and to leave the base in the exact same way it was. Nothing will be moved or touched and the only thing it wil house is the fleeting memories of the time we had together along with the ever fading presence of life in the halls. We all left in shambles as June drove us all home telling us to keep in touch with her and each other. 

That was three months ago, three months, twenty-seven days amd three hours to be exact. It never got any easier; in fact it got way harder. Miko was constantly getting in fights between being thrown in and out of detention, letting her grades slip past no-return. Jack was doing everything but, rest. Drowning himself in school work and work to set aside the pain of losing his friends. Raf became quieter, only talking when necessary never wanting to the chance to cry in front of others. Seeing them this way makes me desperately wish that i could do something to fix all of this. To bring of friends back to us and to become whole again.

At my home I sit and ponder at my dining room table. I want to help them. I'm tired of feeling weak, useless and sad. I need to fix this to help them get better and to make them happy again. Yet what can I do? You can't bring people back from the dead... Suddenly a thought went off in my head... Someone did come back from the dead and he lived to tell the tale.

All I have to do is find them. I need to find M.E.C.H.


End file.
